


Tag

by missdibley



Series: Oh My Oakley [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oakley had caught me, pinned me down on the lawn, and was straddling my left thigh. He bit his lip to keep from laughing as I sighed in mock resignation underneath him, wiggling my hips as though I wanted to escape.</p><p>But I didn't want to escape. And he knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [V-Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508400) by [missdibley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley). 



> This is the fic Esme read in chapter two of "V-Day" before her date with Tom.
> 
> And also, I now realize, it's also a pale, pale, PALE IMITATION, of "Wildest Dreams" by andlifeisgrand. If you haven't read that, please read it because it is SO GOOD.

There was a new moon a week before my month in Oxford was over. I was a scholarship student in an academic program that was really nothing more than a resume builder for the rich kids who made up the rest of my cohort.

I spent most of my time in class or daydreaming while lying on the lawn of the big quad at Pembroke College, where most of us were housed for the session. It was just as well that I spent my time in this way, as I didn't have the pocket money the other kids had to spend on day trips to shop in London, or even small things like cigarettes and endless ice cream cones from the Haagen Dazs in the high street. I always heard them, laughing and flirting as they'd head out to the pubs. It didn't bother me that I couldn't afford to go out and get buzzed on cider but it was sometimes kind of lonely.

The night of the new moon, I lay in the dark, waving my arm as my fingers traced patterns in the air. It was hot and humid, so I wore little more than a cheap sundress and grubby sneakers. I felt restless.

I felt someone or something thump in the grass next to me, just over my shoulder. I craned my head to see the outline of a head of curly hair. The head leaned towards me.

"Wotcher, Helen!"

It was Oakley, the curly haired Brit who'd starred in most of my daydreams that month. He was in the history elective I took three times a week. He was always the last to arrive and the first to leave, usually with a gang of kids who were as effortlessly tan and blond as he was. Total spank bank material, as my friend Jeff back in Queens might say.

I thanked the moon for the dark night, and the dim lights in the quad, which had to have made it difficult for him to tell how much I was blushing.

"Oh. Huh, hi Oakley." I stuttered, then tried to bring my arm down but he caught my wrist in his hand, pulling it towards his lap. "What's up?"

Oakley sighed. He tickled the inside of my palm with his fingers. I stifled a giggle.

"I'm bored. Lost my ID, and didn't feel like joining the gang tonight. You?"

"Just, you know..." I bit my lip. "Looking at the sky. Don't need an ID for that."

Oakley gave me my arm back, then fell back next to me. I could hear him breathing.

"You seem to do this a lot."

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing much. I'm no astronomer, so I don't know what I'm looking at."

"So what are you thinking?"

"Now, or just in general?" I felt Oakley sit up, so I sat up too, sitting cross-legged. I felt my skirt slip up close to my hips but I didn't pull it down for modesty. I watched his hands take a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, then cram it back in when a teacher from our program walked past.

"Now, and in general, so both I guess." Oakley grinned (I could hear it in his voice).

I ran my fingers through my hair, taking a few loose, curly strands (I always seemed to be shedding), and depositing them downwind of me.

"Right now, I'm thinking that it's nice to be sitting here with you in the dark." I paused, taking a deep breath. I pressed my fingers in to the cool grass near my  "In general, I'm wondering why it took you so long to come talk to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!" I felt bolder by the second.

"May I respond?" I could hear the smile his voice.

"Of course. I was hoping for it."

"Right now, I am thinking that sitting here, in the dark, talking with you, is nice, if a bit strange. Not unlike you. Ow!" He yelped as I leaned forward and punched his thigh with my fist.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, you jerk!" I laughed at him.

"Fair enough."

"As you were saying."

I heard him breathe out.

"In general... I want to say that it took me a while to come around because.. because you intimidate me." I could hear him frowning, like he didn't like what he said because it wasn't quite right.

"What do you mean?" I tried to make it sound as kind as possible. "What could be so scary about me?"

"I guess it's not you so much, so much as what you do to me." Oakley said carefully.

"And what is it that I have been or am now doing to you?" I tried to keep my voice light.

"It's when you talk."

"What's wrong with the way I talk?"

"Nothing!" I could hear the protest in his voice. "In class, you always sound like you know what you're talking about, even when you preface your remarks by confessing that you didn't do the reading!" He continued even as I began to chuckle. "And you  _never_ do the reading!"

"Mr. Harris never seems to mind, thank goodness."

"You always sound so smart, and so confident."

"Oh." I was definitely blushing as hard as I'd ever blushed in my life.

"And the first time I heard you laugh, it was at breakfast the first day of classes. You were talking to the twins from Chicago, and one of them said something that made you laugh so loud I could hear it all the way across the dining hall."

"Oh yeah." I nodded. "We were comparing notes on weirdos we've encountered on public buses."

"Really? You'll have to tell me about it some time."

"Duly noted."

"It was your laugh."

"Really?" I snorted. "My laugh? What about it?"

"It was warm and loud, and it sounded so _friendly._ " Oakley said, almost hesitantly.

He said the word "friendly" like he it was naughtiest thing in the world. I felt a tightness in my stomach that traveled and became a warm feeling between my legs.

"Oakley, I honestly don't know what to say. Thank you, I guess. But, is this what you say to all the girls?"

"I never have to say anything at all to them."

"Oh please!" I groaned. "They just sort of fall at your feet, then."

"Well, yeah." Fucker. He didn't even sound apologetic.

"You know, Oakley, you were doing so well and then you had to go ahead and..." I struggled to stand up in the grass, to stomp off to my room and, well, masturbate to the image of Oakley lying on the lawn with me, but my asshole leg was asleep and wouldn't cooperate. I sort of plopped back down on the ground and rubbed it, waiting for the feeling to come back.

"Sorry. I know it sounds obnoxious, but those girls, well, they don't have anything to say. So I don't have to do much but make some dumb jokes and then I've got company. I'm not alone."

"Oh." I looked up, trying to catch his eye, but he was avoiding my gaze. "I think I know what you mean."

"When I heard you laugh that first time, and every time after that, it was like being recognized by somebody who really knew me."

"Even though we didn't really know each other at all?"

"It made me want to talk to you." Oakley whispered.

"Oh."

"I wanted to know you better."

"Oh..."

"I imagined walking up to you and saying something funny enough that you'd laugh, just for me."

"Oh boy." I was breathing really hard now. My palms were a little damp, and I became aware of a bead of sweat that trickled down my jaw, between my breasts, and came to an end somewhere in my bra.

"You there, Helen?" Oakley's voice came out in a whisper. He reached out and brushed a knee with his hand. I felt a prickly sensation that definitely was not the feeling of numbness disappearing from my sleepy legs.

"Yeah." I got up, first on my knees, then finally up to my feet. Oakley popped up and stood close, facing me. I inhaled, he inhaled. I exhaled, he exhaled.

So there we stood, breathing each other in.

"What are you thinking, Helen?" Oakley was so close I could nearly taste him. And I wanted to so badly.

I lifted my hand and pressed it to his chest, where I could feel his heart pounding underneath his warm flesh. I was glad to know it wasn't just me whose heart was beating so wildly. I leaned into his chest, tilted my chin up to face him, pursed my lips as though I were going to whisper...

"YOU"RE IT!" I took off, shrieking as I ran across the lawn towards the dining hall. I could hear Oakley cursing as he ran after me.

"Shit!" He was laughing as he nearly caught me on the gravel path, but I skidded under him, busting ass towards the archway that led into the old quad, the gate, and the cobblestone street beyond.

I ran up through the gate and into the lane outside the college, crouching behind a car so I could watch Oakley run out, look both ways, then jog in my direction. He didn't see me hiding. I knew I couldn't outrun him for long, as he was over 6' tall with incredibly long, skinny legs. I popped up, then tugged on the back of his tee shirt.

"Hey jerk!" I yelled before running back through the gates. I could hear him, his steps thundering behind as he got closer and closer. I barely made it back into the old quad when Oakley caught up to me. He grabbed my arm, pulling me back a bit roughly so he could wrap his arms around. I felt him lean over and nip at my shoulder with his teeth.

"Oakley!" I squealed. He loosened his grip, so I turned around to face him. He was breathing hard, his t-shirt soaked through with sweat. He began to pull it off, tugging from the neck, when I yanked it up from the bottom and helped him finish the job. I took his hands and placed them on my waist.

Oakley walked me over to a far corner of the lawn, where a few hedges had grown a bit wild. There were no lamps, so it was darker than the rest of the quad.

I lay down beneath him in surrender, raising my arms and crossing them at the wrist. He knelt over me.

Oakley had caught me, pinned me down on the lawn, and was straddling my left thigh. He bit his lip to keep from laughing as I sighed in mock resignation underneath him, wiggling my hips as though I wanted to escape.

But I didn't want to escape. And he knew it.

There was no moon out, but his face was so close to mine that I could see his lashes fluttering against his cheek. He released one of my wrists, taking his free hand to stroke my cheek.

"Tag." Oakley breathed. "You're it."

I used my free hand to run my fingers through his curls. I ran the tip of my index finger down the edge of his ear, the flat of my hand down his jaw and towards his chin. He turned his face slightly, pressing his lips into the center of my palm.

"Oakley." I whispered. I removed my hand from his face, and rested it on the nape of his neck, where the hair was not as curly but no less soft.

And then he kissed me. The smell of a cigarette replaced by the flavor of it, of him, in my mouth. His tongue didn't wait for permission to play with mine, pushing past my lips to engage it slowly but surely.

I only became aware of how soaked my panties were when Oakley pushed my legs apart at the knee, the cool night air rushing to touch me where Oakley was not. The erection that had been pressed against my thigh moved towards my center, begging for release from his cargo shorts.

I pushed Oakley up off me. He knelt in the grass while I sat up in front of him. I reached out and touched his bare chest, slowly drawing my thumb over a nipple. He groaned, then whimpered when I leaned forward to suck it into my mouth. Swirling my tongue around the nipple, I teased it with my teeth. I looked up at Oakley but I could barely see him in the night.

My hands fumbled at his waist, unzipping and pulling down his shorts. His cock popped up and out into my hand. I could feel a bead of pre-cum when I ran my thumb over the tip. Oakley breathed in. Somewhere the wind blew through the trees. Oakley and the leaves were the only things I could hear.

"Please." One word, a whisper.

"Please." The same word again.

I leaned back, wiggling in the grass as I pulled my dress up over my head. I reached out in front of me and found Oakley's arms with my hands. I pulled him down so that he lay atop me once again. My bare breasts pressed into his chest. I kissed the base of his neck, licking then sucking the spot where it met his shoulder. He seemed to like that.

I took Oakley's hands and pressed them to my hips, hooking his thumbs through my panties so he could pull them off. I felt him move against me, grinding his pelvis between my legs as he succeeded in both removing my panties and kicking off his own shorts. I groaned when his cock rubbed against my wet slit, whimpering with want.

Oakley dragged the tip of his dick against my clit, his arms braced on either side of my head to support his weight. 

"Oakley." I hissed.

"Now."

"Wait. There's a condom..." I felt Oakley reach over for his shorts, finding a condom in a pocket. I ran my fingers over my wet folds, whining as Oakley moved above me, rolling the condom into place.

"Okay, so _now_ now?" I was such a terrible beggar.

In response, Oakley dragged his dick against my clit (fuuuuuucccck, I thought), again, then positioned the tip against my slit.

I reached down, massaging the tip of his cock, then moving it into place below my clit. Oakley pushed forward tentatively, listening to my breath as it got shallower and sharper while I adjusted to having him inside me. I brought my hands down, grabbing his ass before pushing him into me. He was buried in me immediately, but before he could start moving, I began to whisper in his ear.

"Oakley. You feel how wet I am?" I felt him nod before I continued. "That's how wet you make me. That's how wet I've been for you. All. Summer. Long."

His cock twitched and I clenched around him in reply. He groaned loudly as he began pumping, in and out. I egged him on.

"Every time I saw you in class, I thought about what I'd do to you. I'd make you go down on me on Mr. Harris's desk, make you suck my clit until I screamed for mercy."

I brought my knees up, opening my legs wider so Oakley could get deeper. He was pumping so fast he could only rasp, my name occasionally but mostly just "fuck" and "shit" and "oh god". I began bucking my hips up to meet him, squeezing his ass in time with my greedy hands.

"And then at night, before I'd go to bed, I'd watch for you from my window. I have a perfect view of the quad, so I could see you and those girls, your little blondes, lying in the grass and trying to feel each other up without getting busted."

Oakley grunted in reply, then bit my neck.

"Ow, Oakley! That stings!" I whined. "Almost as much as when I'd finger myself, pretending it was your fingers jammed in my cunt on the lawn in front of everybody." I paused to lick his neck before continuing. "Including the lunch ladies."

Oakley let his full weight fall on me for a moment, using his hands to push my legs up even higher. He started slamming his hips up, hitting a spot inside of me so hard that I thought I might start cursing in Italian (a language I don't even speak).

"Oh Oakley. That's, that's so... oh god. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me. Oh god. Oh Oakley. Oooh. Fuck. Keep going! Harder! Oakley don't stop. Please don't stop. Oh god. Shit. Fuck me." I was just babbling, like a fucking idiot. It just made him fuck me harder, and then he started working my clit with one of his thumbs, rubbing it in sync with his hips that circled and pounded me so much that I imagined him just fucking me into the ground.

He'd been silent all this time, grunting, responding to my babbling with just his cock until he was ready.

"Helen."

His voice was quiet, but fiercely urgent.

"I'm going to make you come now." He leaned down, taking one of my breasts into his mouth so he could suck hard on the nipple. His thumb pressed down on my clit and then I felt it, squeezing my eyes shut as I came, clenching and tightening around Oakley's dick, which jerked as he came inside of me. He bucked his hips once, then once again before he collapsed on top of me. a study in beautiful exhaustion.

Well goddamn.

I turned towards his face, which was pressed into my neck. I found his lips and kissed him, sucking hard on his tongue until I gagged a little. I couldn't get enough of him.

"Hey Oakley?"

"Yeah?"

"That took my breath away. Literally."

"Are you sure that was me who did that? You _were_ talking an awful lot."

I pinched his ass in reply.

He chuckled. "That was awesome."

"I know."

"You still didn't make me laugh, though." I was bending the truth a little.

"You gonna hold that against me?"

"Well, considering you're still inside of me, do I even have a choice?"

"Oh god!" Oakley yelped, then carefully pulled out of me. Flopping onto his back, I heard him roll the condom off, then tie it up and toss it under a bush.

"Oh that's kind of gross, Oak."

"Well, I'm not carrying it around in my pocket."

"You just gonna leave it there?"

"It's not going to do any harm lying in the dirt."

"But what if somebody finds it?"

"Um, worst Easter egg hunt ever?"

I guffawed, laughing like a goofball. I felt Oakley put his arm around me and pull me into him, kissing my forehead.

"What was that for?" I smiled into his chest.

"I did it. I made you laugh. And it was a good one, too."

"Well, yes, you made me laugh  _and_ you made me come, all in the same night."

"I feel like a prince."

"So does that make me your princess?" I heard his breath catch.

"Yeah. I should say so." I snuggled into his chest. I wanted to lie there forever.

"Oakley, I'm glad we started talking."

"Yeah, me too." He ran his fingers through my hair. "But the thing is..."

"Uh oh." I didn't like the sound of this.

"The thing about your voice? It sounds so good, I get hard every time I hear it."

"Really? Tell me more about my dick-hardening voice, please."

"Well, it's not really a telling so much as a showing I could give you." I could hear the mischief in his voice.

I reached down and brushed my fingers against his cock. It felt like it was getting hard again.

"So soon? Oakley, I hardly know what to say."

"It doesn't really matter what you say, just as long as you keep saying it..." He kissed the tip of my nose. "To me." Oakley kissed the corner of my mouth.

If I hadn't been lying, naked, on the ground, in Oakley's arms, I would have swooned.

I pushed myself up so I could kneel over Oakley, straddling him so I could feel his cock twitching against my still-wet sex.

"Well, if that's the case then baby, I'm gonna talk dirty to you. All. Night. Long."

**Author's Note:**

> Re-reading this now, I'm sort of bothered by how Helen went straight for the dirty talk when she and Oakley started getting busy because in my head she's 17 and not super experienced. But not bothered enough to change it? Dunno. Thoughts?


End file.
